Amsterdam Rain part 1
by scottkennedyleon
Summary: Leon finds himself in Amsterdam, on a search for Claire and some answers. Chris doesn't seem to be too happy with his return, though...Language and possible adult situations.


Amsterdam Rain

Leon took a drag off his freshly lit cigerette, then dropped it moodily underneath his waiting boot. He had kicked the habit over three years ago, but he needed just one puff. But after the Winston was extinquished, he knew that he missed the acrid taste, and once again wished for another hit.

"Shit." Leon spat, digging in his pocket for the pack he had purchased four blocks ago. After staring at it with mild distaste, he hastily threw the whole damn thing in the gutter. Better not to be weak. One puff would have to do. He smiled wryly; what was it that Claire had said to start him on his road to recovery?

"Anyone can give up smoking...but it takes a real man to face cancer"

The sky, which had been a threatening shade of gray since he had stumbled out of bed this morning, finally fulfilled it's promise of rain. "Fuck." Leon was beginning to think his vocabulary was sadly short these past hours. His dry mood wasn't dampened by the sluicing of the rain, nor by the sighting of his current target, as he fell in step twenty paces behind her.

The dark-haired woman in front of him was totally unaware of his presence, but all the same, Leon dropped ten more feet between them. Her umbrella bounced accordingly with each step, and Leon was lost in the motion momentarily. She was still so beautiful.

Leon had only just found her; the one he'd thought was dead after she suddenly disappeared during their last raid two years ago. Claire was alive and well.

It had been three years since the Plagas incident; and Leon had only stayed on with the Agency for another six months after the island. What was left of Umbrella had been trying to reassemble itself, and with the Plaga sample Ada had purloined from him; they had a horrendous weapon to use. It had been once again up to the last of the S.T.A.R.S. members; of which he was part of, (after Claire had shown up with her brother four months after the Raccoon City incident) to bring Umbrella down.

Leon had only blamed himself for the Redfield's deaths; the ' if only's' killed him for more than a year and a half; before, for whatever reasons, Leon caught sight of both of the Redfields on a security camera while on a mercenary mission with Carlos in Northern Siberia. Since then, he'd desperately been searching for the siblings; using his old Agency connections and Carlos' help. And so here he was; in Amsterdam, of all fucking places.

Claire took a left turn up a set of stairs to an old apartment building, and Leon slowed his steps, but did not stop; not until he was within ten feet of the door that had just swallowed his target. He silently counted one minute, two, then three, before he plunged himself up the steps, and loudly made an entry. The night man looked at him suspiciously, until Leon produced his old Agency badge; then Hans was very helpful. Apartment 15, fourth floor, third door on the right.

He took the elevator up, and stood outside her door; just thinking, his coat dripping rivers onto the linoleum. Leon had come all this way; and for what? She obviously didn't want him around.

'Claire doesn't love me.' Leon thought. 'So why the hell am I even here?' He stood there only a moment more before the elevator dinged loudly behind him, and Chris Redfield stepped out of it. Leon and Chris stood there, staring at each other for a moment, before Leon was sprinting down the narrow passageway; Chris following, yelling. The window was closed; no time to open it.

Leon crashed loudly thru the window, and looked back in time to see a very startled Claire; one sweet eye-locking moment, before he swung himself over the edge of the fire escape, grabbing desperately for the next one down, missed, and hit the next one with his elbow before finally getting a grip. Chris was gaining on Leon; taking the stairwell; but Leon knew he had the advantage as he let go a second time and found himself on his ass.

Ignoring the pain that rocketed through his frame, Leon scrambled to his feet and was off into the night.

"That was really dumb, my friend. Now big brother is thinking you are up to something." Carlos said on the other end of the phone. Leon snorted dryly; knowing he was right.

"I know. I just fucked up all of your hours of work, and probably my only chance." Leon fidgeted inside the phonebooth, looking left and right. Dawn was just starting to show itself; but over Amsterdam, clouds still hung heavily. "And now they'll move again; hell, they're probably gone with the wind now."

"What was in your head that made you run, Leon?" Carlos asked.

"Wish I knew. I guess I freaked, seeing Chris there, where I'm not wanted." Leon popped a piece of Winterfresh in his mouth. He needed a smoke.

"The lady, she loves you. Trust in that. I wish you luck, compadre'. I'll talk to you soon." The line went dead, and Leon hung the phone up. Maybe he should just give this whole thing up, and go back to the bottle. At least when he was stone cold drunk he could think on the good times without getting depressed.

Walking the cold and lonely streets soon lost it's meaning to Leon; everything he saw reminded him of Claire. Or his stupidity. Leon decided that this thinking shit was for the birds, and headed back to his hotel room.

Upon entering, he threw his keys to his rental on the nightstand, and plopped unceremoniously onto his bed. Sleep was starting to engulf him when he picked up a sound; something metalic clicking; lockpick.

"Fuck." Leon grabbed his keys, and headed for the window. As soon as he stepped out onto the fire escape, he heard the "click" of a gun being cocked, felt the cold steel press up against his temple.

"Not gonna get off like that twice, Kennedy." Chris Redfield said stoicly from Leon's left.

"I don't suppose you'd believe I was stopping in for a visit, would you, Redfield?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"Same fucking smart-mouthed asshole, aren't you?" Chris didn't sound amused. "Why are you here? Who sent you?"

Leon gave a "huh" snort, and in one move grabbed Chris' gun hand, twisted it behind him, and kicked the back of his knee. The Beretta fell out of Chris' grip.

That was when Leon felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.


End file.
